User blog:Gelo Fabian/iMake a Movie
'''iMake a Movie '''is the 3rd episode of my 5th season version for iCarly!!! Plot The episode starts with Carly and Sam ending iCarly with a sneak peek of Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie 2! After that, the intro is shown. Then, the trio plans to make a real Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie 2 for the next iCarly web show. On the next day, Carly and Sam are preparing to do the movie. But, Gibby messes up too much. Then, they fire him. So, they have to look for a new Chad for the movie. But, they can't find any good one. So, they try to win Gibby back. But, Gibby refuses to. So, they try to make a new movie. But, things go downhill when Gibby tries to mess up in purpose as his revenge. In the end, Gibby says sorry because he feels too guilty and Carly remakes Kelly Cooper. Subplot Miriet does too much pranks to people. But, Spencer tries to stop the pranking until he will prank again. But, Spencer pranks again with Miriet trying to stop him. So, Miriet invites the garlic powder victims again but threatens them if they will fight back Spencer. Goofs *Spencer was not much as pranky as the one in iGet Pranky. *A weird thing is that in a shot, there is a poster at the back of Carly which is Miranda Cosgrove. But, in another shot, the poster is the iCarly trio. *In the end, there is a poster that says Victorious starring Victoria Justice as Tori Vega. But, they guest starred in iParty with Victorious; and Victorious is not a show in the iCarly world. *In one shot, Kelly Cooper is wearing shades. In another shot, Kelly Cooper is not wearing shades. Trivia *This is the first time that Carly and Sam is seen walking on the street of the Groovie Smoothies. *The episode mostly focuses on the movie only. *The episode made a reference to iTake on Dingo, when Sam suggested to make a new movie about their journey in the Dingo Studios. *The subplot is almost the same as the iGet Pranky Spencer plot. Seddie Hints *Freddie and Sam were not involved on the Carly-Gibby situation. *Sam and Freddie wouldn't hug even though it is a movie acting. But, they were hugging in the movie. *Sam plays golf but Freddie refuses to. Then, Sam gets mad at him and tries to make him play with her. *Sam and Freddie think that purple is a great color. Creddie Hints *Freddie cared about the Carly-Gibby argument. *Carly said she likes the color Maroon and Freddie said Maroon is his second favorite color. *Freddie and Carly shared lemon iced tea. Mencer Hints (Miriet and Spencer) *Spencer tries to stop Miriet from pranking. *Miriet tries to stop Spencer from pranking. *Miriet and Spencer are the only ones in the subplot. Mostly Gibby should be the one in the subplots with Spencer; if not Freddie. *Spencer and Miriet are both scared for pranking. Cibby Hints *They were the only ones in the argument. *Carly and Gibby hugged after the argument. *Their characters Kelly and Chad are the couple in the movie.﻿ Category:Blog posts